New York Conflict
New York Conflict occured on Earth and around May 14, 2401. Where SPS and Nod Revenants intentions on the goverment system goes wild. Six days after the death of the Superior of Defense. The SPS Ravages the city. Before the battle of New York Around six hours after the death of the Superior of Defense. The Politicians of the SPS and Nod rages in diplomatic solution. If not for the death of the Forerunner Human, the conflict should've resolved. One of the Nod Representatives pulled out a gun and killed 2 SPS Politicians. Nearby SPS Guards quickly reacted in action but later on, the rest of the politicians engaged in small arm weapons. This was cleared after the UNSC Riot Control arrived and calmed the politicians on rage of killing. But that wasn't over. Three days after the incident. Nod Politician and Speaker Representative Alexander Rogers. Declared that the SPS is a grave threat. But every SPS Attorneys denies all of those charges. Unable to stop that, Nod forces settles in and stealth attacked underground tunnels of New York. Not knowing by the public, they also seized islands quickly before National Guards would response. Later at night, Nod established heavy armed defenses on the islands and charges on the underground tunnels. To lure all SPS Forces into a deadly trap and flooding the entire city. In May 13, 2401 at 14:00 Hours. Multiple Explosions have occured around the city and multiple streets began to flood quickly. Every helicopters and UNSC Dropships looked around and deployed troops. But after the flooding began, Nod forces on Building rooftops destroyed the UNSC forces on air and as well civillian helicopters. During the battle of New York May 13, 2401 at 16:50 Hours. SPS Eastern Command responded a call and transmits the call to Delta Command. Which the attack on New York was not a terrorist threat. But a continuation of war in the Incursion Conflict. 17:30 Hours on the public, when Earth News released an attack news on the globe. General Alistare Comdant declared the name of the war " New Incursion War ". In act of response on this threat, SPS forces deploys Frigates on the air and cruisers to retake New York. But Nod attempts to build enough barrage cannons and destroyed the frigates on the air. Dropping Cruisers on the skies as the destruction of SPS forces from above. The Fifth Fleet arrived 10 miles away from New York and deployed massive numbers of SPS Dropships towards New York. But the island fortifications of Nod destroyed most of the Dropships and only a few succeeded on landing nearby. In the success of Delta Company and STAG Team Four, the Islands were temporary under SPS Control. But later on 21:30 Hours, Several Nod Stryker Bombers destroyed the islands and several buildings across East of New York. Without further delay, the Seventh Fleet of Harbinger fired artillery on the City streets. Marked by coordinates of several SPS Soldiers pinned down. Later, May 14, 2401 on 03:50 Hours. Nod Strykers bombed the entire Eastern US Continent on the area. Decimating civillians into 50 Million Deaths. The Start of the New Incursion War began and all of the SPS Forces focused on an entire Invasion on the Eastern Territories of the United States. 10:30 Hours. The Endless battle on New York continues as SPS Forces are unable to get support on orbit. As said, that Earth's Orbit is being attacked by Nod Incursion Forces from above. On the public news at 12:00 Hours. General Alistare declared that the war is spreading across the US and possible on the Europe as well. Ordering a mass evacuation on the Eastern US and the Western Europe by UNSC Support. Still, New York is still full of Civillians. While the SPS are slowly losing the fight on air and ground. The Evacuation order of the Civillians are pulled in. Charlie Company have evacuated the civillians safely as said in 2:30 Hours. But Nod Strykers and Raptors besieged the city's entire skyscraper. The Empire State falls down and crushes Alpha Company's tanks. With no reinforcements and every Sky Naval Forces are all busy. Colonel Alcatraz ordered a full retreat and leaving New York destroyed by a PRX-150 Ion Cannon to destroy the city along with Nod with it in conquering not larger than 25 Miles on radius. But the Ion Cannon order was canceled and STAG 4 have reprogrammed all Nod Anti-Air Batteries against themselves. Colonel Alcatraz ordered all SPS Units to return fire and continue the battle for New York. After the Battle of New York In July 9, 2401. General Alistare ordered SI to rebuild the city under SPS Protection.